1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved supporting framework for a swivel chair, table or the like , with the supporting framework being adapted to lock after a component (e.g., gas spring) thereof rotates a desired angle (i.e., the supporting framework has been positioned).
2. Related Art
Supporting framework for swivel chairs, tables or like office furniture is well known. However, such prior supporting frameworks are typically relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of supporting framework for swivel chairs, tables or like office furniture are constantly being sought.